Luck in the big Leagues
by Takaluca
Summary: Who would say Lincoln would get any luck from that squirrel suit?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is just a random idea I had. NSL, and no it doesn't relate to death or running away (I already have a fic for that). If you enjoy it, I'll continue. Quick shout to BlueprintMan, who read and suggested the title. You're awsome man. Without anything else to say**

 **Leeeeeeeeeeeeet's go.**

" _Alright, let's do this again_ ," Lincoln thought to himself, as he placed the squirrel head on.

One thing Lincoln had to do after being obliged to wear the suit, was to become the newest mascot of the Squirrels team. The old mascot taught him one thing or two about cheering up the people, and Lincoln actually appreciated. At the very least, there was no one really aiming at him, since most people were actually watching the game.

That day was the final of the softball championship. And once again, Lynn was the one with the bat. Lincoln did his job, to run near their team's bleacher's, keep signing to the audience, and shaking the head of little kids (and often get a half eaten snack thrown at him in the process). After he did that, he took a spot by the side of the seats, and took off his head for a second, to catch some air. That thing was really hot inside.

He placed the head back on. Suddenly, he felt something on his body. Probably a bee or a mosquito entered his suit. He began running and jumping, trying to get that thing out of his costume. He could hear claps, probably Lynn had scored another home run, but he couldn't tell, he was to busy. After loads of failed attempts to get rid of the insect, he ran inside the school, so he could remove the inconvenience.

He saw the little animal fly away, though he couldn't really say what exactly it was. He realised people had gone silent, before beginning to clap again, but this time with much less strength and willing to do so. After coming back from the school, he saw Lynn along side with its teammates. He saw a fotografer getting closer, and Lincoln ran towards the rest of the team. As the mascot, he was technically part of the team. He got just in time for the picture. The fixed smile in the costume hidden Lincoln's expression. He wasn't exactly sad, but rather tired.

After that, all of the teammates shake hands, celebrating the victory. Lincoln usually was never congratulated. Not that Lincoln believed he was absolutely important in the middle of a game, but a thanks would be nice.

Then, a man, wearing a black suit and a tie, came across the team, alongside the girls coach.

"Girls," he said, "This is Mr. Grebinski, he goes around the country searching for new talents in sports,"

"Thanks," Mr. Grebinski said. "Like most games, it was pretty average. But in the end, there was something that actually surprised me. The talent, the skill, the one that made the crowd go crazy, me included, in the end of the game, is something I can't let it pass,"

Lincoln turned towards Lynn, just as her teammates. It wasn't a surprise that she would be chosen to go to a next level when it comes to sports. Yes, she is debatably the reason why he is in that suit in the first place, and Lincoln was still a little pissed about that, but even he can't negate her abilities.

All of the girls made a semi circle around Lynn, as she posed with pride as Mr Grebinski went towards her and… simply went around her, and approached Lincoln.

"You, little… are you a boy or a girl? Anyways, what is your name?" Mr Grebinski asked. Lincoln removed his squirrel head, revealing his short white, and a bit sweaty hair.

"My name is Lincoln. Lincoln Loud," he said

"Well, Mr. Loud. For a boy at the age of thirteen…" Mr Grebinski

"Actually, I'm eleven," Lincoln said

Mr Grebinski eyes seem to grow a little bit. "Really? Well, that's even better. There are loads of good talents as a player, but people often forget how important mascot is for cheering. And your performance was perfect. I guess the crowd showed you that,"

" _Performance? Perfection? Wait, when the bee was inside the suit, and I began jumping, people thought it was planned_?" Lincoln thought

"Anyways, I wanted to invite you, Lincoln Loud, to work as the mascot of one of the biggest softball teams in all of MIchigan. What do you think?" Mr Grebinski said

Lincoln had to agree that was the most stupidest offer ever. He looked at his 'teammates', all of them were shocked, even Lynn seemed surprised, giving everyone thought she was the new talent. But he had to agree, using a suit for a job was much better than a personal obligation.

"We have a deal," Lincoln said


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, new chapter. I have to say I got quite surprised a decent amount of people favourited this story. Anyways, thanks for the support. It's my first multi chapter story focused in a more humurous style. So, if you like it, make sure to let me know. Also, thanks to BlueprintMan, who helped a lot with the grammar. Without further ado**

 **Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's go**

Lincoln, Lynn and Mr Grebinski were in the Loud house. The man got quite surprised by how many people were living in that place. He went there so he could speak to his parents, explaining who he was and what he wanted with Lincoln

When they arrived, Lynn quickly went upstairs, probably to her room. She had an angry and disappointed expression in her face. Both Lynn sr, Rita, and most of the sisters, expect for Lisa, Lily and Lynn, were in the living room. They were surprised by the guy with a suit and tie right beside their brother which, for some reason, wasn't wearing the squirrel suit.

"Lincoln, who is this man?" Rita asked

"And why are you without the suit," Luan asked

Lincoln was about to speak, but Mr Grebinski spoke first

"Why would he use the suit outside a game?" he asked

"Because he is bad luck," Lori said

"Luck is just an excuse for those who don't have skill," Mr Grebinski said, making Lincoln laugh a bit. He remembers when he said the same phrase to Lynn back at the school, after she said Lincoln couldn't remove the suit.

"Greetings, I am Nicolas Grebinsk. You must be Mr. and Ms. Loud, I suppose," he said, shaking both Lincoln's parent's hands. Well, he did most of the process, since Lynn and Rita were quite shocked about the man's attitude. "I see you have a huge family," he said

"Uh, who are you?" Lynn asked

"Nicolas Grebinski," he said

Almost everyone in the room face palmed. "I mean, why exactly are you here?"

"Oh, yes, of course," he said, taking a pile of papers from a file he was carrying. "I'm here so you sign these papers," Mr Grebinski said.

"Why would we sign this papers?" Rita asked

"So Lincoln can come with me," Nicolas Grebinski said

"Uh, Mr Grebinski," Lincoln said. "I guess it would be better start from the beginning,"

"The beginning? Okay. First, there was a big explosion, then the planets were created, and after that…"

"No, I meant the game,"

"Oh, yes, the game," Nicolas Grebinski said...

 _Five minutes later_

"So, let me get this straight, you were watching my daughter's game..." Lynn sr said

Mr Grebinski nodded

"And you were looking for new talents..." Rita said

Mr Grebinski nodded

"And you think our brother is a great as playing a roll as a team's mascot…" Lori asked

Mr Grebinski nodded

"So you want to take him to be the mascot of a huge team?" Luna asked

"Absolutely," Mr Grebinski said

"How can we trust you?" Lynn asked. "For what we know, you could just be a random stranger who kidnaps kids.

"Don't compare me to my brother," Mr Grebinski said angrily. Most of the family looked at each other, confused. He pulled another few pieces of paper from the file. "These are my documents and my authorization to recruit talented children," Mr Grebinski said. The parents took a look at the papers and apparently, everything was in order.

"Wait a second. LISA," Rita screamed

A few seconds later, the four year old came downstairs

"What it is required of me, mother unit?" Lisa asked, and saw the man. "Oh, it's you, Mr Grebinski?" Lisa asked

"Lisa? I didn't know you live in this house," Mr Grebinski said

"Wait, you know him?" Lynn sr asked

"We met at a science convention, where I revealed some of my greatest inventions," Lisa said

"I wanted to invite her Michigan's research crew, but unfortunately I can only invite people who are ten or older," Mr Grebinski said

"You can trust him, I know his work," Lisa said going back upstairs

"Can I go mom?" Lincoln asked. After the whole path home, with Mr Grebinski describing what would happen when he joined the team, he actually got pretty excited

"I still don't know. We can't let you go alone," Rita said, facing her son

"Oh, he won't be alone. People will look after him. Coach, teammates, the doctor, security…" Mr Grebinski said

"No, I mean, without any one of us," Lynn said. "Without family,"

"It's not very long, a couple months, at most, if we can win the championship," Mr Grebinski said. "But, if it makes the boy more comfortable, I can allow one person to go with him," he said. "Where did the other girl , the sporty one, went?" He asked

"I guess she went to her room," Lincoln said.

"Well, she is not the greatest, but she's very good," Mr Grebinski said. "Why don't you invite her? I'm pretty sure she would like to watch the games up close, and have the opportunity to meet the team and maybe even learn a few things?"

Lincoln actually liked the idea. He knew that her sister would like to see the games closer, and maybe he could grant some help (he want sure what he would do if he didn't find another parasite at a game).

"Well, we would definitely feel safer if one of your siblings went with you, we can't just leave our jobs," Lynn sr said. "By the way, how much is this going to cost?"

"Three thousand dollars," Mr Grebinski said

"What?" Both Rita and Lynn screamed

"Three thousand dollars. Would you like to receive it in cash or a check?"

"Wait, receive?" Rita asked

"But of course, you'd expect your son to be part of a big team and have to pay for it?" Mr Grebinski said

"I don't know, maybe?" Lynn sr said

"Of course not." Mr Grebinski laughed. "Look, Lincoln, why don't you call your sister upstairs, and I'll explain more about the whole thing to your parents," Mr Grebinski said

Lincoln nodded. He went upstairs, to find the door of Lynn and Lucy's bedroom locked. Lucy followed behind him.

"Do you want me to unlock the door?" Lucy asked

"Uh, I guess," Lincoln said

"Okay, but I'm not responsible for any injuries you might get," Lucy said. She went towards Lincoln's room and closed the door. After a few minutes of waiting, the door was opened, slowly.

"Lynn allowed you to open the door?" Lincoln asked

"I don't think she even noticed that I entered the room," Lucy said. Pointing towards Lynn's bed, she was just laid down, throwing a ball at the wall. The object apparently holds all of the jock's attention. "Good luck," Lucy said. Lincoln didn't understand if that was a joke or not.

Lincoln went inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"Lynn?" Lincoln asked

Lynn quickly sat up, and the ball hit her head. She had an expression with mixed confusion, anger, sadness and annoyance.

"How did you get in here?" Lynn asked

Lincoln pointed at the open vent grade above Lucy's bed, and things made a little more sense in Lynn's point of view.

"What do you want?" Lynn asked. Sadness was the most present emotion in her voice, but anger was also quite strong. "Haven't you already ruined enough of my day?" she said

"Uh, I just wanted to tell about what Mr Grebinski said…" Lincoln began

"About how much of a great talent you are, and that he wants to take you over me?" Lynn asked. "I've already heard that back in the field,"

"Uh, no, it wasn't that, it was..." Lincoln tried to continue

"You ruined my chance Lincoln. That man was my chance to go on the big leagues, and you've ruined it," Lynn said, with anger taking control over her

"Technically, you guys forced me inside the suit, but that's not what I'm here about," Lincoln said. He began getting just a little bit angry

"Don't say that," Lynn said. "You brought that on yourself and you know it," Lynn said standing up

"Yeah, I know part of it is my fault, but we aren't discussing that," Lincoln said

"Then why is that the only thing you say," Lynn said

"Because you won't let me speak," Lincoln said, angrily

Lincoln took a big breath and calmed down. He didn't want to shout at his sister, and he absolutely didn't want to get injured a few days before his new job.

"Look, mom and dad don't want me to go alone, and Mr Grebinski said I could bring one family member, suggesting it would be interesting if you came with me," Lincoln said

"To see you and all of your skills?" Lynn said in an ironic tone. "No, thank you," Lynn said

Lincoln made a serious expression. "Think about this. If you come with me, you might have another chance to impress Mr Grebinski, and maybe you can make it into the bigger leagues," he said

"Did he say that?" Lynn asked

"Well, he said that you were really good, so there might be a chance," Lincoln said

Lynn quickly jumped from the bed and, in thirty seconds, she had a handbag, a backpack, and was wearing her favourite softball team's cap. "When are we going?

"If mom and dad accept it, in a few days," Lincoln said.

"Then let's go speak with them," Lynn said.

"Go ahead, there is something else I need to take care of," Lincoln said.

Lynn quickly dashed downstairs, leaving all of her packed things in the room, while Lincoln simply turned right and knocked on the door on his right. It took just a few seconds to somebody to answer.

"Hey, mascot guy," Lana said. They couldn't come with a better nickname on the minutes they had to think about it. "How are you doing?" she asked

"I'm doing great, Lana," Lincoln said. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" Lincoln asked

"You already did, but sure, if I know the answer,"

"What do you feed your pets?" Lincoln asked

"Well, most of them eat flies and other insects I catch around the house," Lana said

"Can you teach me how to catch some of those?" Lincoln asked

 **Yeah, you've probably realised this isn't something to be taken too seriously. Imagine this more like a distress story, focused on being a light reading. Anyways, now Lynn is probably going with Lincoln to the big league, and who knows what she will do shine out in the eyes of Mr Grebinski?**

 **Thanks you for reading, and I see you next chapter**


End file.
